Human
Humans are the most famous humanoid race over All the Lands. Differently from most race, the humans belongs to no certain region, as they can be found all over the Baauhl continent. The human race is known for being one of the most diverse and adaptable race, and their morals, custumes and interests vary greatly. Introduction According to the old tales, the humans ancients were the survivers of the Arcanus Rupture, and their high consume of arcane energy turned the human race into what they are now a days: one of the most diverse and adaptable race, known as Jack of All Trades to the other races. Now, they can be found all over the Baauhl continent, with different physical details, such as different skin, hair and eye colors, as well as different morals, custumes and interests. History Not all the events including the human race are known, specially due to the fact that the humans are part of almost any historic event on Baauhl. Arcanus Rupture :Main article: History According to the old tales, the humans are the descendant of the survivers of the high consume of arcane energy before the Arcanus Rupture. Due to this event, they now have natural facility for using arcane energy. The Swyzank Empire :Main article: Swyzan The Swyzank Empire was an ancient human empire, that accepted the embrace of the malevolent demon-deity Konsummus in exchange of power to dominate the other nations. The power given by Konsummus was really strong, which made the Swyzank Empire able to conquer a great territory, but Swyzankian Emperor's greed was too impulsive, and as he tried to expand his territory quickly, his army lost its force and the Swyzank Empire was defeated. Named over the fallen empire's, the Swyzans, are descendants of the wretched empire, and still have the Emperor's greed on their blood, as well as the influence of Konsummus. Notable Characters *Adotiln the Betrayer - Former king of the Kingdom Nalashin, murderer of orcish hero Moohkr Khan. (dead) *Ael D'Cor - Member of the Order of the Paladins and member of the Seektrio. *Arcwon Blackgrasp - Ex-paladin and keeper of the evil cursed sword Zrozzin'zahar. *Emperor Swyzank - Ruler of the fallen Swyzank Empire. (dead) *Joeln Wetpants - Drunken sailor and brawler. *Khordar the Forsaken - Ex-paladin and mercenary. *Leof Swadzn - Toolarae famous criminal. *Nowhere - Heir by right of the Swyzank Empire. Human Nations Several great nations were and are populated by most humans, but the humans don't have a nation to call their own, since human nations can be easily found in war against other humans. Nalashin Kingdom :Main article: ''[[Nalashin|''Nalashin]] The Kingdom Nalashin is an old and small kingdom on the northwest of orcish stronghold of Moohkr Khan, inside the Barrenwoods. The humans of the Nalashin Kingdom have black hair and eyes, with a pale skin. The''' Nalashin Kingdom''' is currently in conflit with the orcs of the Moohkr Khan stronghold, but no declared war. Toolarea :Main article: Toolarea The state city of Toolarea, located on the Deadbay, is a great harbor city, known for its criminals, political corruption and foggy weather. '''Toolarea '''is the lair of great conpirations, secrets and mercenaries, and where almost any information can be find, for the right amount of payment. Its ruled by the Toolarean Council, but it is clearly known to be commanded by the criminal guilds. Appearance Humans come from many backgrounds and show the greatest physical variety among all the races. Humans' skin ranges from dark to light, and their eyes are usually blue, brown, green, gray or black. Human hair is usually brown, black or blond, but it becomes gray or white with age or sickness. Men often grow short beards and women wear their hair long. Humans average 1,80 meters in height and weigh about 80 kilograms, with females noticeably shorter and lighter than males. The physique of humans is more muscular and sturdy than of elves, but much more slender than that of dwarves. Culture The human cuture is hard to define, since the humans from different regions have different cultures. However, their have a natural tendency according to their kind of society, where inside the standart societies, most of them will follow the tendency. Some human societies don't follow the standart tendency. Humans inside other races society will addapt easily to the local culture and follow their tendency. Energy Sensibility Since the humans were, according to the old tales, shaped as they are today by the high consume of arcane energy, they have a natural facility using arcane energy. However, their affinity for arcane energy don't make them less sensible to other kinds of energy, but most humans prefers arcane magic rather than other types. Category:High Humanoid